


Bitter Sweeties

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Life is full of ups and downs, and Ash and Pikachu honor it.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Bitter Sweeties

The breeze crashed through the treetops, switching between rough waves and gentle laps. 

Sunrays painted rivers of love on the planet, streaming through the gradient of leaves and leaving speckles of grey hues. 

Tiles made of moss and grass paved the way, winding through the region but going unnoticed. 

Flowers with swirling patterns, a field of cocoa and milk, framed the scenery. They bloomed like white hairs in the midst of the dark. 

Ash and Pikachu both dipped their heads, eyes closed, cradling a bouquet of broken hearts between them. 

It was silent except for the rhythmic beeping and soft cooing of hidden silhouettes. 

Life bubbled around them, yearning for the sunlight but not daring to step into the spotlight. Wanting to play but feeling way too solemn to shift. 

A homemade chocolate pie was nestled into the grass, sprinkled with pecha and rawst berries. 

Taking a deep breath, Ash peeked his eyes open. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he followed suit. 

They shared a glance and faint smile. 

Pikachu scooched next to Ash, tail flopping when Ash sat him on his lap. 

Ash absentmindedly hummed, his chest hiccuping against Pikachu’s fur as they recounted adventures and friends. 

As the tension eased, wiped clean like footprints in sand, wild pokemon formed a protective crowd around the two. 

Influenced by the mood, influencing the mood. 

Ash carded his fingers through Pikachu’s fur before tickling his belly, both of them beaming when whole hoards of pokemon snuggled up to them. 

Posing as a living pokemon stand, Ash huffed out a laugh, tipping his hat down to hide the split flicker of sky in his eyes. 

As they joked and chatted, a music box crowned with blue crystals played, its lullaby twinkling through the air.

It was only fair to honor a last wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey how's it going? I hope everyone has been doing well, if not at least alright this past month! 
> 
> Also apparently 03/14 is Satoshi day because it can be read as sa to shi in Japanese? You learn something new every day!


End file.
